Descent Into Insanity
by ev'rynightatseven
Summary: Lady Glinda;Glinda the Good; Throne Minister of Oz-her life was the ideal. Everything was perfect, and she couldn't be happier-right? That may be true...or that may be all the public sees. Behind closed doors, Glinda is going insane. And it's only a matter of time before she snaps. THREESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! So this story here is gonna be a three shot-outlining Glinda's slow descent into insanity. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you'll like reading it! CC is appreciated; flames will be used to ward off the bogsnart…yadda yadda yadda. Enjoy!**

_A flash of green. The whoosh of a black cape. A cackle. A whisper. __**My sweet...**_

And that was when she woke up. Glinda Arduenna Upland; Glinda the Good; Throne Minister of Oz-woke up with a jolt. She clapped a hand over her mouth and bit her tongue-all Glinda's self control was used to keep from screaming. If she did, the guards would come. And they would know something was wrong.

_'No,'_ Glinda told herself. _'Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect.'_ Everything was always perfect, she was Glinda the Good-everything **must **be perfect.

Glancing subconsciously to her left, Glinda was once again struck by the absence of her husband. Lord Chuffrey had been dead for exactly one month, ten days, four hours, and five minutes…yet Glinda still expected him to be there. Everyone who she loved left her. Fiyero, Chuffrey…and Elphie, dear Elphie.

Elphie-whose presence, had been reappearing in her dreams ever since the death of her dear husband. Elphie, whose death she still relived every single day, replaying it over and over in her head. It was enough to make one go simply mad. But she was Lady Glinda-and everything was fine.

So what if she had to cover the dark circles under her eyes with layers of makeup? So what if her throat was hoarse every morning after hours of muffled screaming and crying? As long as she looked beautiful and acted as if nothing was wrong-nothing was. And that's all that mattered.

With that reassuring thought Glinda rose from her bed, to get ready for the morning's events. Then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks-she remembered. Today was the day-five years exactly had passed since the death of Elphaba. There was to be large celebration congratulation the two remaining victors who helped vanquish the Wicked One. And Glinda was expected to give a speech-a very large one at that.

She blanched, sitting back on the bed, and brought a hand to her mouth. How could she accomplish this? Glinda couldn't go one day without thinking of Elphie, and more often than not-she broke down. And now she had to attend a party and speak ill of her friend no less? Glinda shuddered, a few tears leaking out of her eyes-catching on her eyelashes before landing on her nightgown.

There was a knock at the door. "Lady Glinda?" called a timid voice, "I am here to dress you, the celebrations begin in one hour." the voice spoke. Glinda stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes, not one person could know of her troubles. She opened the door enough that the servant could see her face, but closed enough that the servant could not see the mess that was Glinda's chambers. The bed covers were haphazardly thrown about the four poster bed, and the crystal lamp was shattered.

Glinda could not remember when that had happened-but assumed it was caused by her, whilst in one of her many nightmares…back to the matter at hand. The servant was staring was Glinda, eyes wide. _'I must look a mess,'_ Glinda mused to herself_, 'Eyes red, hair rumpled. This is not the way a Lady should present herself to her servants-to anyone for that matter.'_

Glinda gave a beaming smile at the young servant girl to show that everything was fine, everything was alright. "Why thank you Carina," she spoke politely, "But I do believe that I can dress myself today." Glinda finished with a small nod, acknowledging the fact that the servant girl had no choice; she would have to do whatever Glinda told her. Unless she wished to be let go from the staff. The little servant girl curtsied, and left the hall-scurrying off to do whatever job she had to do. Glinda sighed-closing the door and leaning up against it. She took a deep breath and went to begin her day-the worst one of the year.

As Glinda was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup, she looked at herself in the mirror. Staring back was the face of a woman who had gone through too much suffering in early years. There was a grimace on her pretty red lips, a wrinkle in her brow.

Glinda told herself to snap out of it. This was supposed to be the _happiest _day of the year. She plastered a fake smile on her face, hoping that it would hide the disgust and disappointment at the celebration of her best friend's death.

Glinda was about to walk out of the door to her chambers, to her mansion-and into hell, when she saw them. They were there, she supposed, beautiful for some. But for Glinda, they brought back dreadful memories. Someone had brought **roses** into her chambers. They were placed unassumingly on her side table, resting in a vase of glass, right next to a framed swatch of dark blue fabric.

Glinda felt herself getting choked up. The roses held exactly the same color, same smell-as the ones Elphie had had purchased her the night before they went to see the Wizard. She felt herself being brought back to the time when Elphie was… No. Not today. This could not happen, on today of all days. Glinda would not-could not have a breakdown in public. It would destroy her carefully cultured image. And that threat would be there as long as the roses were. So they must go.

Instead of simply throwing them away like she usually would with any unwanted trash, Glinda wanted no trace of the undesired flowers to remain. Tossing them into the stone fireplace, Glinda watched the roses burn with a satisfied smile on her face. Once she was assured that the abominations were truly gone, Glinda dusted off her hands and turned to the mirror. She fluffed her hair and checked her lipstick one last time, before exiting her chambers-the stench of burned roses lingering in the air.

Upon her exit, two burly guards were waiting to escort her to the place where she would present her speech. Arriving there, Glinda surveyed the packed crowd. Gillikuns, Winkies, Quadlings, Munchkinlanders, Emerald City people alike-it seemed as if all of Oz had come to hear her speak.

Glinda cleared her throat-and stepped up to the microphone. "Fellow Ozians," she began with her usual greeting, "How fare you on this wondrous day?" The crowd erupted into a roar, all cheering their excitement to be there. Once the crowd quieted down, Glinda resumed her speech. "Yes, you must all rejoicify-after all, today is the 5th anniversary of the death of the Wicked Witch Of The west!" she exclaimed.

The crowd, if possible-leapt into an even higher excitement, all whooping and hollering. Glinda had to bite her check to keep from expressing her true feelings, which would not be appropriate for this 'joyous' celebration-and would most likely send her to Southstairs. Though she was Throne Minister; the government did not take too kindly to people who went against them. Even if they were wrong.

Glinda took the Ozians' celebrating time to survey the crowd. Most were happy, elated-absolutely convinced of Elphaba's guiltiness. If someone were to tell them otherwise, those Ozians would not believe it, not at all. Then there were the others. The ones with doubt on their faces-the ones who asked 'Why?' Glinda liked those ones; it meant they could think for themselves.

Suddenly-Glinda stopped surveying the crowd…and froze. She had spotted a familiar face, or rather a familiar skin color. Even from the distance she was at, Glinda could tell that the person's coloring was the same shade of dear departed Elphie's. Artichoke green, absolutely wonderfully verdant. Coupled with the somewhat lighter green scar on the woman's right cheekbone-had Glinda convinced that she was seeing her dear departed friend, back from the grave.

"Elphaba?" she whispered disbelievingly.

**AN: Well-here's the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Next chapter will have Glinda going a little crazier. Review button is down there, incase you'd like to leave some CC. As we know-flames will be used to ward off Horrible Morrible. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh dear, it seems I've done it again-haven't I. Started another story, and then forgot about it. Well, fear not readers because I have returned with another chapter. And I'm also half a chapter ahead of myself, so hopefully no more unplanned hiatuses. This is the second chapter of Glinda's descent into insanity. Enjoy-and remember, constructive criticism is appreciated, and-why bother with flames? **

_"Elphaba?"_ Glinda whispered disbelievingly. Her palms started to sweat, and her hands began to shake. Was it truly Elphaba returned from the dead? And if so-what would she think of Glinda, leading the celebrations of her death? Glinda bit her cheek to keep from calling out. It would not do for the Ozians to notice that the 'dead' Wicked One was in their midst.

Glinda kept her eyes on the green woman, gaze fixed an unblinking. Finally she did blink and when Glinda searched to find the green woman _Elphie? -_ she could not. The woman with the emerald skin had vanished out of the blue. Desperately scanning the crowd, Glinda searched for Elphaba. She would be satisfied to catch a glimpse of her old friend.

_There! _A flash of emerald, a pop of verdigris. Elphie! But…wait. Either Glinda was seeing things, or Elphaba had a twin she never mentioned. Several, in fact. There were at least twenty Elphabas pushing through the crowd to get to the stage. The strange thing was, the crowd seemed not to notice the Elphie doppelgangers. The Ozians were staring up at Glinda waiting for her to continue the speech. Which she would have to finish, realized Glinda.

She shook her head and fluffed her hair, and then proceeded to close her eyes for a brief moment. When Glinda opened her eyes not one Elphie twin was there. They had all vanished, as if they had not even been there in the first place. Perhaps her insomnia had gotten the better of her? After all, she had been extremely tired lately. Clearing her throat, Glinda turned to the microphone once again to address the Citizens of Oz.

"Fellow Ozians," she spoke, "I am sure you all recall what horrendible things the Wicked One bestowed upon our fair country of Oz." The crowd booed almost if given a cue-hissing their hatred of the witch. Glinda gave her largest plastic smile before continuing.

"But let us not dwell on her wicked ways. We are here celebrating her death-are we not?" This time a cheer rose up from the crowd. "Oh what a celebration we'll have today, let's have a celebration the Glinda way!" she cheered before going on, "We have a splendiferous ball planned and all are welcome to attend. Thank you fellow Ozians and happy Freedom Day!" Glinda cheered, smiling at the citizens before exiting the stage.

She closed the doors to her mansion to the roar of the crowd. Dismissing the guards, Glinda went up to her chambers to prepare for the ball. Slipping on her famous blue gown and diamond tiara, Glinda once again observed herself in the mirror. Staring into her own eyes, she furrowed her brow when the mirror began to fog up. It wasn't fog anymore…the mirror was entirely grey from smoke.

Out of that smoke appeared the head of Elphaba. Her face was screwed up in an expression of pure disgust for the blonde before her.

"Tsk, tsk my sweet," the apparition spoke, "Now we're seeing things? Just one more step into the deep end," she cackled. "Now just what will the Ozians say to that? 'Oh yes, we had no inkling that our Lady Glinda was truly batshit, oh no,'" the face of Elphaba laughed. "Oh my sweet, you are totally screwed. Better start getting your room in the loony bin ready." Elphaba paused to take a breath. "Nothing to say my pretty? This is ever so unlike you."

Glinda-ever since the fog had first appeared in the mirror-had been stunned into silence. On one hand, she wanted to scream at Elphaba; to ask her why she had died, why had she left Glinda all alone, why she was being so mean… but on the other hand-Glinda wanted to get down on her knees and pray, thanking Lurline that Elphaba had returned to her, no matter how unconventional the form.

She chose a combination of the two. Silently thanking the deities for Elphie's return, Glinda stepped up to the mirror. Looking Elphaba straight in the eyes, she spoke-getting louder and louder as she became more confident. Thank Goodness most of the servants had the holiday off, lest they be able to hear her.

"How _dare _you!" Glinda shrieked,"You go and die, leaving me here all alone-and you blame it on me?" She gave a bitter laugh, not unlike Elphaba's earlier one. "You cannot possibly be my Elphie, because my Elphie would never do this. I may have once loved you-but NO LONGER!"

And with that, Glinda picked up her silver tipped hairbrush from the vanity and threw it at the mirror-breaking it, Elphaba's image, and Glinda's heart. Gasping and out of breath Glinda surveyed the mess she had made. There were glass shards all over the carpet-but thankfully she did not receive a cut anywhere on her porcelain skin.

Feeling satisfied and somewhat proud of herself Glinda left her chambers, glass crunching under her heels. It was time for the 'celebrations ' to begin.

Upon arriving at the OzMist Banquet Hall, Glinda took a deep breath before pushing open the gilded double doors. Entering-she was struck by cheers, hollers, and flashing lights. Feeling somewhat disoriented, Glinda flashed a beaming smile at the crowd.

"Fellow Ozians," she spoke in an excited tone, "It is so wonderful to be here at this ball with all of you!"

More cheers. "Glinda, you're so good!" cried one exuberant citizen. "We love yeeewww Glinda," called another.

Glinda gave a tinkling laugh, waving her hand about."I know, I know," she said, "And now-let us begin the celebrations!" The Ozians cheered once more, and then wandered off and began to mingle. Glinda sighed, fixing a plastic smile on her face. Let the games begin.

She wandered about the banquet hall, greeting guests and exchanging pleasantries- "Oh Ophelia, you look fabulous," and "Sir Quadington, how are the grandchildren?"

She was the picture of a charming hostess, but in actuality, Glinda just wanted to scream at them all. To yell that they shouldn't be so happy on this somber day. The day when Elphaba…dearest Elphie met her end. That day, that fateful day… Glinda looked off to the distance.

"Lady Glinda?" and she was snapped back into reality. The person who had interrupted her reverie was a man-attractive enough she supposed. The trouble was, the thing that made her heart skip a beat in horror-the man looked oddly like _Fiyero. _The same tousled brown hair, the same tan skin, the same blue diamond tattoos.

Glinda blanched, a fog clouding her mind. She could faintly hear herself replying back that she must've been distracted for a moment. The man laughed, sounding exactly like Fiyero. It made her heart clench. He looked like Fiyero, sounded like Fiyero-but it couldn't be the scandalacious Winkie prince-returned from the afterlife? Could it?

Glinda blinked, trying to get rid of the green spots that had formed behind her eyelids. As she listened absentmindedly to the Fiyero-clone (who she wasn't sure exactly who he was), something strange began to happen. The green spots-usually caused when one stares at the sun/lights for a long period of time-were merging into what looked like a solid figure. They took the shape of a person Glinda knew all too well.

Elphaba. Was she hell bent on driving her to, and past the brink of insanity? Glinda assumed so. Elphaba cackled. Glinda whipped her head around, could nobody else see the green woman? The Fiyero-clone continued to drone on. Glinda ceased listening. Her attention was focused solely on Elphaba.

"Oh my sweet," laughed the green witch, "You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" She cackled once again, sending shivers down Glinda's spine. "Well-think again." She moved forward until her mouth was less than an inch away from Glinda's ear. "I'll be here as long as you are still living. Watching, waiting-forever." Elphaba let out a final bone chilling laugh before disappearing into green smoke-leaving Glinda all alone with the Fiyero look alike.

Speaking of the man…"And when my father and then brother Fiyero died-that's how I became king of the Winkies!" he looked at Glinda expectantly, awaiting her response.

She stumbled to find the right words to use. "Well," Glinda smiled charmingly, "That story was quite facinatiory Your Highness, but I'm afraid I have to go and…powder my nose." Glinda giggled. "A lady must look her best on every occasion." She curtsied to the Winkie King, he kissed her hand, and then Glinda flounced off in a wave of blue taffeta.

On her way to the ladies' room, Glinda spotted a waiter holding a tray. On it were flutes of champagne. 'One glass wouldn't hurt,' Glinda told herself, 'I could do with a little loosening up.' Grabbing a glass, Glinda downed half of it in one gulp. What Crope and Tibbett would've said-had they been alive. Little Galinda finally learned how to hold her alcohol.

Finally arriving at the bathroom, Glinda checked to make sure there was nobody in there-and once she was assured, Glinda locked the door. She placed the glass containing the half empty glass of champagne on the glittering emerald countertop. Glinda checked herself in the mirror. She appeared to be…old, sad-and was there a hint of insanity in her bright blue eyes? No of course not. She was Glinda the Good and she was perfectly sane. Right?

Glinda suddenly winced, putting a manicured hand to her forehead. The doctor had warned her about overthinking. That-coupled with her extreme case of insomnia, could lead to some very drastic results. Luckily, she had been given medicine to alleviate the symptoms.

Out of her purse Glinda pulled a black bottle. When she shook it, she could hear the rattling of hundreds of tiny pills. She twisted open the cap, and tipped the bottle up. Out fell four tiny green pills. Looking for something to take them with, Glinda's eyes fell on the glass of champagne.

After swallowing the pills, Glinda reapplied her makeup and stowed the green bottle away. She failed to recall the warning label on the medicine bottle. _Do not take with alcohol. My have disastrous results. _

Later that evening, Glinda was out unaccompanied in the garden of the banquet hall, when she suddenly began to feel faint. Sitting down on a stone bench, she watched as her vision began to go grey at the edges. Panicking slightly, Glinda tried to stand up, but soon found out that she could not. Losing sight and consciousness quickly, Glinda saw a green figure standing not too far away from her.

"Elphie?" she whispered before everything turned to black.

**A/N: Well, ta-da! Second chapter's done, one more to go! Hope you enjoyed-and I'll try to get the last chapter out as soon as I can. And…y'know, reviewing would be lovely. **


End file.
